


Do I Wanna Know?

by DarlingCloseYourEyes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A lot of kinky shit, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Love is a kink, M/M, Pass it on, Rimming, Smut, The Shorts, they are in love, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCloseYourEyes/pseuds/DarlingCloseYourEyes
Summary: They launched into their first song and Eddie was, for a lack of a better word, starstruck. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Richie.orEddie is a virgin (not anymore) (just a collection of smutty one shots at this point)





	1. Yes, You Do

It had been about three years since he had gotten together with Myra, and from the very beginning, she made it very clear what she wanted regarding sex.

“When we’re married, not before. Are we clear?” She eyed him sharply, which he didn’t understand, because he had never tried to pressure her into anything before. It was easy for him to agree to her terms, because he just didn’t feel like having sex with her.  _ I probably don’t think about it because she told me right away she wanted to wait, it would be weird to fantasize about something that you know you can’t have. _

He truly believed this thought until he did, in fact, start fantasizing about something that he couldn’t have. Better yet, some _ one.  _ And he could laugh at how naive he was then.

It happened one evening when he went out to dinner with Myra. He was actually supposed to be out with all of his friends, but Myra insisted that they get a table just the two of them so it would be a date, “because you don’t take me out enough!” Eddie turned away before rolling his eyes.

All of the losers we’re going to a small local arena that was decked out with a dining area on the floor of the concert hall. A venue that Eddie already frequents often because Richie likes to drag him here to see his favorite bands. Now, they were all there to watch Richie perform with his band. They had only been out of college for a year and  _ The Roundabouts _ , their band, had already started booking gigs in decent sized places all around the state of California.

Seeing Richie land a gig at his favorite venue was a huge deal, and Eddie could not be more proud. Not even Myra’s shitty mood and segregating him from his friends was going to ruin that.

The opening band was on for about forty-five minutes, and Eddie was fairly impressed with their music. They had been traveling around with Richie’s band for the past month, so he had actually gotten to meet the members. They were kind, and humble about the success they’ve had so far, so he was happy to see that they had talent too.

During the intermission between bands, Eddie stopped by his friends table to say hi after using the restroom.

Apparently, that was not okay to Myra.

When he got back to the table she chewed him out about ditching her while they were on a date. He took a breathe, ready to defend himself, then decided against it. “Myra, enough. I am allowed to speak to my friends.” She looked taken back but he didn’t pay her much mind because the lights dimmed to signal the next act.

Richie strutted out to center stage with his guitar,  _ trashmouth, _ slung across his shoulder. He did his signature shit eating smirk as he got to the microphone and waved at the crowd, basking in their cheering. “How is everybody doing tonight?” The crowd cheered louder. Eddie could hear his friends losing their minds behind him, easily making the most noise.

“For those of you who don’t know, my name is Richie, and this is  _ Roundabout _ .”

They launched into their first song and Eddie was, for a lack of a better word, starstruck. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Richie.

His long, slender fingers moving up and down the fret, the way he closed his eyes when he sang a higher note, the way he threw his head back when he got into the music, his long, ripped jean clad legs moving back and forth across the stage, the way he bit his lip when he focused on strumming his guitar, and his deep sexy voice that will haunt Eddie’s dreams later that night. Hell, even the sweat making his hair stick to his forehead made Richie look amazing. At one point, he slipped off his flannel and Eddie could see the muscles in his arms moving as he strummed.

He was mesmerized.

Before he knew it, he could feel himself growing hard in his pants. He moved to cover himself, but remembered he placed a napkin over his lap and he relaxed. But he would have to try to get that to go away before he stood up to leave.  _ By why the fuck was it happening? _

Surely, he wasn’t attracted to Richie like that. He has had moments of being attracted to men, so he figured that he was bisexual, but he has never wanted anyone like this before. No one has had this kind of effect on him. Ever.

He couldn’t help but continue to watch Richie as he was having his internal crisis. To his delight/horror, a moment later, Richie locked eyes with him and sent him a wink. Which, normally, Eddie wouldn’t think twice about, but the look in his eyes, the sexy smirk that broke out on his face, and the hope that suddenly cropped up in Eddie’s mind, made him think that the wink was suggestive.

_ No, don’t get your hopes up. Wait, get my hopes up for what? Eddie, holy shit, stop. _

Myra must have noticed something, because she reached over to clasp their hands together, and it was what Eddie needed to relax enough to halt his oncoming panic attack.

After about two hours, they had finished their set. To Eddie’s shock, everyone in the arena started chanting “encore.” He turned around to see the chanting headed by the table of his friends, Bev actually standing up. It got the rest of the losers to stand up as well.

Eddie turned back to the stage, and from his position he could see Richie and the band staring open mouthed at the crowd from off stage. Eddie stood suddenly, which got Richie’s attention, and he started cheering loudly along with his friends. His movement motivated the others around him to stand as well. Richie shot him a goofy grin and quickly turned to his band forming a group huddle. After about twenty seconds, they stood and returned back to the stage.

The “encore” chanting turned back into regular cheering and applause.

“So,” Richie clapped his hands, “unfortunately, we played all of our original music for you, but we do a mean cover of a song a think you guys might know. Do you wanna hear it?”

Eddie noticed the wait staff all filed out and standing in the side isles of the arena, cheering loudly as well and raised his eyebrows.  _ Of course the wait staff recognizes this idiot, he only comes here every week. _ Color Eddie even more impressed that Richie was able to make a memorable impression on all the people that he meets.

They start playing the opening riff to  _ Do I Wanna Know? _ And the people who recognize it start cheering, including Eddie. It’s one of his favorites. He actually has it on his sexy playlist, because of the singer’s sensual, slinky voice. Boy, does Richie do it justice.

_ Have you got color in your cheeks? _

_ Do you ever get the feeling that you can’t shift the tide _

_ That sticks around, like summat in your teeth? _

Richie stares down at Eddie from the stage, something intense in his eyes, something he has never noticed before.

Eddie felt like he was underwater for… well, he doesn’t know how long. All the existed was the way Richie was looking at him, and the way it made him feel. Happy, safe, loved, attractive, aroused. He couldn’t get enough of it. All too soon the eye contact was broken and Richie was waving a goodbye to the crowd. Then he registered Myra’s voice in his ear.

She gripped his arm and pulled him up from his seat, “earth to Eddie, it’s time to go sweetheart.”

“Oh, yes, sorry. I was scattered brained there for a moment. Why don’t you go to the car and get it warmed up while I say goodbye to my friends. Here, take the umbrella,” he handed it to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she could protest. Luckily he didn’t hear her voice as he approached his friends table.

He joined seamlessly into the conversation, and he was reminded again just how grateful he was to have found a group of friends that he considered a family.

After a moment he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and he was lifted from the ground and spun. “”Richie!” Eddie giggled, “put me down you colossus!”

“Who little ol’ me?” he leaned so Eddie could see the teasing smirk he was giving him.

Instead of firing back, Eddie turned and wrapped his arms around Richie in return. “You did so well, Rich. I’m proud of you,” he whispered softly so only he could hear it.

Richie seemed frozen in place for a beat before he gripped Eddie tighter and pulled him close to his chest. “Thank you, spaghetti,” he whispered back. After taking in Richie’s smell for a moment, he felt himself starting to grow hard again and had to break the hug to avoid something embarrassing, but Richie didn’t let him get far and threw an arm around his shoulder.

Everyone else congratulated trashmouth on his performance tonight. “Oh my god, Richie,” Bev already started to laugh at what she was saying, “there was a table of women behind us that joked about throwing their underwear up on stage to get your attention. You must have done a number on the women here tonight.”

“Men and women alike,” Mike wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

“Oh trust me, I know with the way Eds here was eye fucking me the whole night,” Richie smiled down at him.

Eddie sputtered and hit him on the chest, probably turning red, “I did not!”

Oh, he absolutely did.

They all laughed, and he felt at home, surrounded by his friends. Part of him was really sad when they all got up to go celebrate at a local bar and he had to go home with Myra.

Part of him knew he could tell Myra he was going to stay out with his friends and one of them would give him a ride home later, but in truth, he was scared. Scared about his new feelings toward Richie, scared that having his arm thrown around him felt so right, scared that he felt like there was no where else in the world that he would rather be than with him. So, he went home with his girlfriend.

When they got back to their apartment, Myra threw her arms around him and started kissing his neck. It made Eddie feel gross… probably because he hadn’t showered yet that day. He removed her arms from him, “I’m gonna take a quick shower before bed.”

He headed to their bathroom and turned the shower on before getting undressed and splashing some cold water on his face at the sink.

When he stepped under the warm water, he felt his muscles relax. He quickly cleaned himself off, but he stood under the spray for a moment. His mind went back to Richie.

He fantasized Richie standing behind him. His long fingers running up his sides. One hand grips his hair and yanks his head back to give him a firm kiss. The other hand reaches around to start stroking up and down his length.

He started actually touching himself, pretending it was his trashmouthed friend. He imagined Richie saying his name over and over, his voice deep and gruff. One of his hands reaching back to stroke over his hole.

It didn’t take long to spill out all over his hand, sharp, quiet “ _ Richie” _ s leaving his mouth.

He washed himself off again, breathing heavily.  _ I am so fucked. _

Eddie stepped out to dry himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading to his room. He was rifling through his pajama drawer when he heard Myra get up from the bed, not that he thought much of it. He slipped on his boxers and was about to throw on a shirt when he felt cold hands on his back, making him jump.

“I’m ready Eddie,” she moved her hands up his chest. “I changed my mind about waiting. I’m ready now,” her hands trailed down until they were at the hem of his boxers.

He gulped down air as quietly as he could, knowing what was about to happen. But it didn’t feel right. Not because Myra’s hands were cold, not because he wasn’t in the mood, not even because the person attached to them was a woman, but because they weren’t attached to the person he was in love with.

_ I’m in love with Richie. _ He almost laughed out loud at the thought and remembered Myra would get rightfully angry if he did.

_ I can’t do this. Not with her. _

He gripped her wrists as they started to travel under his waistband, “Myra…”

He took a deep breath, “I don’t want to do this.”

She chuckled, “yes you do sweetie. I think you’re confused, but I can help you with that. Let me help you.” She didn’t wait for his answer as she started moving her hands again and Eddie had to bend his knees to make sure she didn’t grab hold of his junk.

He pushed her arms off and stepped to the side. “No. I don’t want to, and you don’t get to decide that for me. I don’t want to touch you, and I don’t want you to touch me.” He managed to pull his shirt on and grab a pair of sleep shorts.

“I saw the way you were looking at him tonight. This is all because you’re confused, I know it is. But baby,” she tried to hold his hands and Eddie shook her off, “... I can help you get better. You’re just sick. What your mother say to you in this kind of situation?”

Eddie stared at her dumb founded. “You  _ know _ how I feel about her. About all of the abusive things that she did to me… and you are using her as a reference for how to treat this situation?!” 

_ I can’t slow down now or she is going to win. I have to end this. _

Eddie was  _ pissed _ , so he finally said everything that was on his mind. 

“Just because I don’t want you Myra, doesn’t mean that I’m sick. Maybe its because you are controlling! And boring! And  _ god _ does your shrill voice grate on my nerves… and I might not like women,” Eddie chuckled, “you might be right there, because I am definitely confused. But you sure as shit wouldn’t be my first choice of women. I think I only convinced myself that I liked you because I didn’t want to face the truth. I wasn’t ready yet. Well, I still don’t think I’m ready, but I know one thing for sure. I sure as shit don’t like you.”

He slipped on his shorts and grabbed shoes from the bottom of his closet.

“I am leaving for the night. You have your car, so I want you to pack up your shit and be gone by the time I come back. I’ll come back with friends so don’t even think about making a scene in the hopes that I will change my mind.”

Myra didn’t look hurt, she just looked angry and she opened her mouth like she was about to argue when Eddie held up a hand to silence her.

“Don’t try to tell me you wouldn’t. I am familiar with your brand of abuse.” Without looking back, he grabbed his car keys from the table and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?! We can’t even talk about this?!”

Eddie had reached his limit and turned around with a sinister smile on his lips. “I’m going to go fuck Richie. Still wanna talk about it?” he asked sweetly. He laughed when Myra huffed in disbelief, then left.

He had to run the bit to his car to minimize getting wet from the rain. Once safely inside he sped off towards Richie’s place.

What he had said to Myra was just talk, to get her to back off, but he did need his best friend right now.

He parked outside of Richie’s building and stopped for a moment before bursting into tears. What he said to Myra was well deserved and a long time coming, but it was still scary to stand up to an abuser. Especially one that reminded him so much of his mom. He cried for a few minutes before calming down enough to step outside.

The rain was coming down heavily. Eddie ran to the building and buzzed Richie’s apartment urgently, hoping Richie was home to let him in because he was already soaked through his pajamas.

Richie popped his head out of his window and looked around before Eddie stepped out and waved to get his attention.

“Eddie?”

“I could swim out here Rich, let me in,” he called up. He heard a chuckle before Richie closed the window and the door buzzed to signal it was unlocked.

Eddie all but ran up the stairs to the second floor, not letting himself think, just doing. Richie must have heard him because he opened up the door before Eddie got there.

He was standing in a white t shirt and plaid boxers that covered less than half of his long thighs. The exposed skin made Eddie’s mouth water. He wanted to smack himself when he realized he was just openly drooling over his friend when he saw Richie raking his eyes up and down his body too. He realized he was in a thin t shirt and short pajamas bottoms, both of which were soaked through and clinging to his skin.

He let out a huffed laugh and it got Richie’s attention. “What are you doing here Spa-” Eddie cut him off before he could finish.

“Did you know that I’m a virgin?”

Richie cocked his head to the side in confusion and laughed, “I would have said it was a 50/50 with you. Care to elaborate?” He ushered Eddie inside his apartment and went to sit down but Eddie stood his ground by the doorway; again not giving himself time to think, just doing.

“Myra said she wanted to wait until marriage, and I agreed. I thought I didn’t mind having to wait, but I guess I don’t… want to wait I mean. I just didn’t want it to be with her.”

“Oh…?” Richie raised his eyebrows and waited for Eddie to continue.

“She wanted to have sex tonight.”

“Why did she change her mind?”

“...I think she figured out something before I did and she wanted to try to keep my attention by having sex.” Richie didn’t have to ask, they both knew the follow up question to that, so he waited for the answer.

“She figured out that I’m in love with you,” Eddie cast his eyes down because if he saw Richie’s face right now he would lose his nerve.

“I have been for a long time, Rich. I denied it for so long, and so well that I didn’t even know I was doing it. But I do. I love you. Seeing you up on that stage, showcasing your talent, doing what you love… it opened the floodgates.

Myra said she saw the way I was looking at you and felt so threatened she tried to sleep with me to distract me from you. But it’s always been you Rich.”

Eddie closed his eyes at some point, gaining confidence in the lack of vision to power through the whole confession. He held his breath, listening for a reaction from his best friend.

What he didn’t expect to hear was a soft, broken “Eddie.” 

He snapped his head up to see Richie with tears in his eyes. The taller man gasped and rushed forward, taking Eddie into his arms.

“Oh, my beautiful boy, I’ve loved you since before I knew what love is.” Tears were falling down his face now, sporting an incredibly wide smile. His eyes were soft with happiness and love.

He nuzzled his face into Eddie’s neck and they embraced, crying joyfully.

Richie paused, “are you and her over?” Eddie nodded avidly and smiled, not trusting his voice.

“Oh, thank fuck,” he grabbed Eddie by the back of his thighs and lifted him in the air, pushing him against the door. He brought their lips close enough to graze each other, “is this okay?”

“Please Rich,” Eddie couldn’t care less how desperate he sounded, “I want you so much.” A moan tore through Richie and he kissed the small man in his arms fiercely.

Eddie let his hands roam all over Richie, exploring his best friend, while Richie grinded their hips together roughly and slowly. Eddie could feel the shape of him rubbing back and forth against his own erection and it had him whimpering into Richie’s mouth.

“Richie?” He halted his movements when he saw Eddie staring up at him with big brown eyes, “can you… take my virginity?” The sentence got quieter with each word.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Eddie read nothing but genuine concern on his friends face. Even when presented with the option to deflower him, Richie still had his best interests in mind.

And boy did that  _ do it _ for Eddie.

He threw his initial embarrassment aside and whispered against his lips, “fuck me, Richie.”

Richie let out a harsh breath and he cupped one big hand over Eddie’s mouth, pushing his head against the door.

He grinned predatorily, “my baby boy wants to get fucked?” Eddie whimpered at his new demeanor.

“I am gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Richie looked down at him playfully and tried not to move when Eddie moaned and started rubbing himself up against his stomach.

“But first, I am going to prep you so that none of this hurts… in the bad way.” He smiled again and Eddie quickly nodded. “Until then, cool it with the dirty talk because I am having a hard time controlling myself with you, got it?”

Richie removed his hand to give Eddie a chance to answer.

“ _ Fuck me, Richie,” _ he didn’t whisper it that time.

Richie tipped his head back and yelled “FUCK” very loudly. Eddie got startled.

“You wanna be a brat?” Eddie quickly recovered when, in a swift motion, Richie put his feet back on the ground and turned him around, pinning him between the door and his body.

He brought his hand down on one of Eddie’s ass cheeks and softly bit into his shoulder, sucking while he squirmed. Eddie rocked himself back on Richie’s erection with as much force as he could. He didn’t want to wait, he wanted Richie  _ now.  _ Feeling how big he is through his boxers made the need even worse.

He decided he liked being a brat. “ _ Rich _ ,” he moaned, “ _ you feel so big.” _

Richie growled in his ear, yanking Eddie’s shorts and boxers down and then pulling down his own. When he continued grinding against him,skin on skin, pushing his length in between the smaller man’s cheeks, Eddie felt him move against his hole and his body started shaking with want. His mind was so fuzzy he didn’t even realize he was letting out a string of incoherent noises.

“God, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve dreamed about being balls deep in this fantastic ass,” Richie panted hot breaths against Eddie’s ear.

“ _ Richie!”  _ Eddie reached behind him, using his hands to spread his cheeks causing Richie to grind more directly against his puckered hole.

“Oh fuck,  _ Ed’s.”  _ After a minute of intense grinding and panting, Richie stilled their hips. When Eddie started whining, Richie shushed him.

“Baby, if we don’t stop I am gonna cum. I have to prep you before we do anything else.” When Eddie started huffing, Richie chuckled and started sliding his hands down his body. “I can start right now, I think you’ll like it.”

Richie dropped down to one knee and spread his cheeks again, not hesitating to sink his tongue in as deep as he could go. He felt Eddie’s knees give out for a second and had to pull out to help him stand. Richie full out laughed that time.

“Do you like being tongue fucked, baby?”

Richie sunk back in and started moving in and out, his question answered with noises. To his surprise, Eddie moved his hands out of the way to spread himself open and started rocking back onto Richie’s face. Richie grabbed to door frame to keep himself still as Eddie fucked himself on his tongue.

It was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen.

He started panting with each movement, not going very fast but making sure he got deep. When he moaned it was so high pitch it was almost squeaking. Richie thought it was adorable.

_ This kid is my wet dream. _

Eddie got so lost in the feeling of having something inside him he started rambling. “ _ Tongue… feels so good… cock… I want your cock… gimme it… warm, wet… oh my god… yes… so big… big hands… big smile… so sexy… playing the guitar… god you’re so hot. Fuck me please, fuck me, I want it so bad.” _

Eddie could feel Richie groaning against him. He turned to look. Richie has his eyes closed, brow furrowed, one hand holding the door frame to keep him upright against Eddie’s movements, the other was moving quickly across his dick.

Eddie felt proud he was turning Richie on with his words. He wanted more.

“I’ve never been fucked so I am gonna clench around you so good. It’ll be warm, wet and tight.  _ Rich I want you inside me... I want you to cum inside me.” _

That was all it took for Richie to moan loudly, signaling he was about to finish, when Eddie pulled away from his mouth and dropped down on all fours, taking Richie in his mouth. He moaned even louder as Eddie sucked him to climax. His fingers shakily running through Eddie’s hair.

Eddie pulled off and swallowed. Richie grabbed his chin and brought him in for a soft kiss.

“I love you so much Eddie,” Richie pushes their foreheads together.

He threw his arms around the taller man, “I love you too Rich.”

“You’ve got a fuckin  _ mouth  _ on you, holy shit. Where have you been all my life?”

Eddie smiled, “right next to you, always.”

They held each other for a moment before Richie stood and took Eddie’s hand, leading him to the bedroom.  
  



	2. Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the people who asked for chapter two, this is for you

Chapter Two

Anticipation swirled in Eddie’s stomach as he allowed himself to be pulled into Richie’s room. Not in a bad way, but he was feeling a little overwhelmed about what had just happened.

For Eddie, a lot of it was for the first time.

“Richie?”

Richie placed a soft kiss on his lips, “yes, darling?”

Eddie chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Can we pause for a moment? Nothing is wrong I just… want a moment, if that’s okay.”

“Of course. Can you tell me what you’re thinking?” He plops down on the bed and Eddie lays next to him, snuggling into his side.

“I guess my head caught up with my body and I am thinking too much to enjoy fooling around right now.”

Richie pulls him closer, “you’re amazing. You’re so introspective, and just tell me what’s going on with you so I don’t have to guess. You truly are the perfect gremlin for me.” Eddie swats him as Richie gives him kisses, affectionately calling him “my little gremlin.”

“But I digress, what are you thinking about baby?”

Eddie thought about how to phrase it, and he must not have realized a minute had passed because Richie sits up and moves off the bed. Eddie is about to apologize for getting lost in his head, wanting Richie to come lay back down, when Richie says, “I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you, so I’m grabbing something to do with my hands while I wait.” He smiles that trashmouth smile and grabs his guitar that’s sitting in the corner, pulling up a chair close to the bed and sitting down.

Eddie was about to ask him to forget it and come snuggle when he caught sight of a naked Richie playing the guitar and his insides were set ablaze. He wasn’t even trying and he made Eddie hard again, but the small boy was content to watch Richie strum absentmindedly.

He was right, the casual environment did make it easier to talk about what was on his mind. “I’ve been struggling with my sexuality for a while…” Richie lowered the volume of his strumming to better hear, but kept on playing.

“I wasn’t sure what I wanted. And it frustrates me that I still don’t really.”

“Eds, it’s okay not to know.”

Huh… Eddie never thought of that as an option. To just be satisfied with figuring it out when it presents itself instead of stressing that he doesn’t understand a fundamental part of himself. His brain wasn’t wired to think that way.

“It’s so simple… but you’re right,” he paused, letting it sink in and staring up at the ceiling.

“I grew up thinking that being gay would get you killed. Either you’d get sick and wither away, or you’d get jumped in the street. Being gay was not an option. That part of me was so repressed… I guess I convinced myself I didn’t like anyone, and then _ that _stressed me out because I didn’t know who I was. Myra was just safe, familiar.”

At Myra’s name, Richie sucked in a breath, wanting to say every fucking thing he hated about that vile woman, but he didn’t want to halt Eddie when he was talking out his problems.

“She reminded me of my mom, and please, dear god, don’t joke about it.”

“I wouldn’t, not about that,” Richie said softly, encouragingly. Fingers still strumming away.

Eddie rolled over to face him, “she couldn't hold a candle to what you make me feel. I think you’re the only person I’ve ever been interested in. You’re special, Rich.” Richie smiled wide at him and bit his lip in happy contemplation.

He looked back down at his own fingers moving over the fret, the action of playing successfully dispelling his nervous energy.

The same nervous energy that would constantly get him in trouble in school until he learned to harness it into something he loved. He rarely went anywhere without an instrument strapped to his back anymore. Having the outlet made life easier, plus, he liked the bedroom eyes Eddie gave him whenever he played.

It was actually Eddie’s idea in the first place, getting into music. He was even worse of a troublemaker in elementary school when they first met. It was easy for Richie to make new friends, but they got annoyed with his constant singing and jokes. It felt like every week he had to start over again. Until one day during recess. He was playing by himself on the jungle gym and he started singing absentmindedly. Suddenly someone started singing with him. He almost lost his grip on the handlebars and fell right on his ass.

He looked over to see a cute boy, small for his age with really tan skin and pretty legs engrossed in a coloring book. _ Can boys have pretty legs? _ He wondered as he watched the boy sing along with him to Fleetwood Mac’s _ The Chain _. Eddie’s friend Bill was laying next to him reading with his feet propped up on the side of the playground. He looked cool, but Eddie looked beautiful.

Eddie finally looked up and didn’t make a face when he realized it was Trashmouth Tozier. “You have a pretty voice, are you in a band?” He laughed because he was only eight, and eight year olds aren’t in bands. But from then on, that is exactly what he wanted.

Everytime Eddie encouraged him to keep pursuing it, he couldn’t help but listen, when Eddie complimented him, he couldn’t help the tingles that erupted all over his body, when Eddie came to a show and cheered himself hoarse, he couldn’t help but play especially for him. Eddie was the fuel to his fire, just like he is for him. They push each other to be better, and he loved their relationship, always hoping that there would be something more someday. Then, Eddie showed up at his doorstep and said he was a virgin. The rest was history.

Richie’s dark, messy hair hung in his eyes. Eddie loved his brown eyes, especially when he wore his glasses and they were magnified. He had black leather bracelets and silver rings on that made his long fingers look longer. His tall frame curled around his guitar, completely engrossed in what he was doing.

The mesmerization he felt at the arena was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He thought Richie had never looked more beautiful.

He recognized the opening to _ House of the Rising Sun _ by The Animals.

_ There is a house in New Orleans _

_ They call the rising sun _

_ And it’s been the ruin of many a poor boy _

_ And god, I know I’m one _

His husky voice was making Eddie catch his breath. “Rich, you got lube?” His eyes shot to Eddie quickly, fingers pausing for a second.

“Top drawer,” he nodded to his bedside table. “You want me to do it?”

Eddie blushed, “no,” he looked at the bedspread, “you keep playing, it’s kind of hot.”

Richie eyebrows shot up and he smirked, but he kept playing. “You wanna open yourself up for me, baby? I’d love to see that.” The dark light was back in Richie’s eyes.

Eddie scrambled to pull off his shirt and grab the lube, feeling Richie’s intense gaze.

He started playing a song that Eddie didn’t recognize as he slicked up his fingers and stroked himself slowly. His hands started shaking at how exposed he felt and how intensely Richie was raking his eyes up and down his body, mouth open slightly.

_ Birds flying high, you know how I feel _

_ Sun in the sky, you know how I feel _

_ Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel _

_ It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day _

_ It’s a new life for me yeah _

_ Ooooh _

_ And I’m feeeeeling good _

Eddie recognized the song now and he moaned at how sexy Richie’s tone was, lazily drawing out the words. He made eye contact as he pushed a finger inside himself. Whimpering and throwing his head back as he moved in and out. He barely got used to it when Richie said, “another.”

Eddie didn’t stop but he looked to Richie, confused. “Put in another,” he gritted his teeth and watched Eddie stretch himself out on two fingers. He looked like he was only still sitting in the chair because Eddie asked him to, otherwise he’d be over there holding him down and using _ his _ fingers.

_ Fish in the sea, you know how I feel _

_ River running free, you know how I feel _

_ Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel _

_ It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day _

_ It’s a new life for me _

_ And I’m feeeeeling gooood _

“Richie,” he moaned breathily. He worked his hands faster, watching Richie barely control himself. His voice was downright sinful with the amount of lust it held.

Eddie arched his back and spread his legs wider, really putting on a show. The one hand that wasn’t opening him alternated between circling his nipple and stroking his dick. When he looked back at Richie, he noticed his knuckles turned white with the effort to stay put and he looked a mix between aroused and angry, panting while baring his teeth minutely. There was an unspoken challenge between them now. Who would break first.

Eddie _ loved _ being a brat.

Richie just nodded at his hands and he got the message to put a third finger in. “It feels_ so good _,” he bit his lip, crooking his fingers to find his prostate.

_ Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don’t you know _

_ Butterflies all having fun, you know what I mean _

_ Sleep in peace when day is done, that’s what I mean _

_ And this old world, is a new world _

_ And a bold world, foooor me _

“God, just looking at you makes me hard Rich. You have no idea how much I want you,” the slick noise of his fingers getting louder. “Fuck me please, I can’t wait anymore.”

Richie cut himself off, placing his guitar directly on the floor and moving in between Eddie legs. He took Eddie’s hands off of himself and pinned them above his head, moving to suck on his neck and run his other hand down his body. Eddie always thought pinning someone’s hands down was bossy and annoying, but Richie being so desperate to be the one to touch him and manhandandling him into the position he wanted was making him whimper and arch up into the man. He got it now.

Richie lubed up his fingers and didn’t waste time, sliding two into Eddie immediately.

Eddie spread his legs wide and rocked down onto his fingers, getting lost in the feeling of it and Richie leaving wet kisses on his neck. When Eddie’s whole body jerked, Richie froze. Afraid he did something wrong. Then Eddie let out a high moan of wrecked pleasure. “Ah, gotcha.” He was careful to rub up against his prostate mercilessly.

Watching Rich look down at him with lust in his eyes gave Eddie the sudden urge to sink his teeth into his lover’s full bottom lip. So he did.

“Ow!” He was surprised to pull away and see blood on Richie’s lip.

Richie swiped his tongue across it and narrowed his eyes, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Eds, are you a _ biter? _”

He gut reaction was to say no, because that sounded weird. But the way Richie looked at him with amused arousal made him hold back.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“Are you gonna bite me again?”

“I want to.” The words left his lips before he even processed what they were. Luckily Richie chuckled and kissed him hard, moving his fingers faster.

“Teasing me, biting me. What other deviant little interests you got knocking around in that head of yours?” He whispered in his ear. It was probably supposed to be rhetorical, but a thought occurred to him.

“I think I am a size queen.” He wiggled one hand from Richie’s grip and reached down to grip his cock and start stroking it. He was struck again by how big Richie was, “fuck yeah, I’m a size queen.” Richie half laughed, half moaned and thrust his fingers harder, making Eddie move faster. They were groaning into each other’s open mouths, breathing hard. Eddie leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the meat at Richie’s shoulder and his hips bucked up involuntarily. Richie honest to god whimpered and Eddie felt like he was in heaven.

“Definitely a biter.”

Eddie hummed into his neck. “What do you like Rich?”

“Oh lots of things, baby. But don’t worry about that now. Let’s get a notch under your belt first, hmm?” 

He took his fingers out and put the hand Eddie was touching him with back by the other near his head, pushing Eddie’s legs by the back of his knees till he was almost folded in half and started grinding against his hole again. They both moaned at the slow friction. “You ready, baby?”

Eddie nodded, “but, um.. I want to…here lemme show you.” He sat up and moved Richie until he was sitting against his headboard and he straddled his lap.

“You wanna ride me?! For your first time?!” Richie spluttered.

“Yes? Is that bad?”

“No, no. You little minx. Just, most people would be uncomfortable being on top their first time. It’s no big deal, you just gotta learn how to do it. Are you still sure?”

“Definitely, are you willing to sit there while I learn?”

Richie groaned, “god I’m gonna cum just thinking about it.” Eddie laughed as Richie pulled his body close. Eddie went to line them up when Richie leaned over to the bedside table and messed up his grip.

“What are you grabbing?”

“A condom,” Richie extended his full reach and barely got the drawer open when Eddie said no.

“What?” Richie looked dumbfounded for the second time in fifteen seconds.

He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, “I want to feel you inside me Rich, really _ feel _you.”

“_ Jesusmarymotherofchristholyfuck,” _Richie cursed under his breath and grabbed Eddie’s ass. “You’re so fucking hot Eds.”

Eddie smirked as he lined them back up again. Richie was holding him so tight against his chest, he was actually controlling the speed Eddie sat on his dick.

He felt so _ full _, and only the tip was in. He wanted more, desire hit him so hard he leaned up and came down on Richie with more gusto. He slid over halfway with that push. Richie was panting into his neck, “if I hadn’t come earlier, this would be over already. Holy fuck, you’re tight baby boy.”

He put Richie’s hand on his hips, willing him to guide them. Richie applied enough pressure for him to sink down all the way.

“_E__ddie, baby, you feel so good_.”

“_Richie!” He _cried out as he started rocking his hips, it was so intense so fast, Eddie’s head was spinning. It took him a few minutes to figure out how to distribute his weight and how to use momentum, even with Richie’s help. Once he did, he was off. Bouncing in his lap like his life depended on it.

Eddie was lost in the drag of Richie’s cock on his insides.

At that point, Richie was doing over half the work, groaning as he lifted Eddie up by gripping his ass and brought him down roughly, Eddie just controlled the angle. It was like Richie was just using him to get off.

Eddie shivered and moaned at the idea, clutching at Richie.

“What is it, baby boy? Does my cock feel good?”

Eddie nodded furiously, “you’re moving me so easily, it’s so hot. Like I’m a toy.” Richie smiled evilly and thrust himself up harshly.

“You like being my little fuck toy?” Eddie melted into his front, scratching up his back and practically screaming. Embarrassed, but so fucking aroused and Richie kept bouncing him on his dick.

“You’re just a hot piece of ass I want to pump my cum in to. That’s all you’re good for, stretching around my cock and making me feel good.” He brought a hand down on Eddie’s ass hard and kept moving him up and down his dick. Eddie sobbed into his neck, why was he tearing up if it felt so good? He bit into Richie’s shoulders again.

When he spanked his other cheek, Eddie started shaking with arousal. “_ Yes, Richie! Yes! Oh god!” _

“You wanna know one of my kinks baby?” Richie panted out. Eddie made a noise of affirmation.

Richie casually pointed to the side of his room where Eddie saw a large full length mirror facing the bed. The angle was perfect to see Richie fuck him from behind. His huge cock pushing Eddie open over and over again. And he certainly did look like he was being manhandled like a toy. He had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head to continue watching Richie impale him with his cock.

“I like being able to watch from a different perspective. Fuck, we look so good, baby boy,” Richie huffed with furrowed eyebrows, eyes locked on where they were connected.

He was right, and Eddie could feel his orgasm coming. He didn’t even have to touch himself.

“Rich! I’m gonna cum! More! More!” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, but he knew he wanted an extra push over the edge.

Richie panicked a little, blanking on material because he was so focused on how good Eddie looked on his cock. A crying, desperate mess. So Richie said the only thing that came to his distracted, euphoric brain.

“I love you, Eddie.” They made eye contact in the mirror and Eddie made a noise that made even Richie blush. He came all over their stomachs, completely untouched.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Richie pushed their foreheads together as he finally let himself go and cum, staring at Eddie’s orgasm face. The image will be the centerfold in his spank bank material.

They relaxed in each other's arms for a minute, catching their breath. “Does it always feel like that, Rich?”

“No baby, I’ve never had anything like that.” He nuzzled his head into Eddie's neck.

“I’m gonna go get wet wipes before this shit dries,” the small boy retched a little at the thought, slowly extracting himself from Richie and backing off the bed. When he went to stand, his knees gave out and he was forced to sit on his heels, to which he further lost his balance and fell backwards softly. Eddie laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and wanting to laugh.

“Eds?” Richie leaned over, concerned. Until it dawned on him. A shit eating grin spread across his face.

“Oh shit, you can’t walk because of how good I _ dicked you d-“ _

  
_ “ _Oh my god.” What had he gotten himself into.


	3. Lovesong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Breakfast Club AU is trucking along, but I wanted to do another chapter of this because I don’t like working on any one thing for too long, apparently.
> 
> Idk how the fuck this turned into 6,400 words, but here you go. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I’m just gonna leave the chapter count unknown cause I’ll probably keep adding shit.

Chapter 3

They had only been together for two weeks before Richie had to leave town, for the same amount of time.

_ The Roundabouts _ were going to do a stint of their tour in Washington state. They even landed two shows in Seattle which Richie was extremely excited for.

Eddie wished he could take the time off of work and follow the band around, but he had his job to think about. Now that he finished his three year residency with the hospital, they finally started scheduling him during normal hours of the day and there was no way he would jeopardize that.

At the whopping age of 29, Eddie Kaspbrak got his board certification in emergency medicine and was an official ER Doctor.

Having grown up practically living in doctors offices, Eddie was already familiar with the field. Then he learned that, once he got away from his mother and her lies, he had a good head on his shoulders and could remain focused in a crisis. He remembered when little things used to leave him crippled with anxiety, now he sees horrible bodily injuries on a daily basis and doesn’t bat an eye.

He’s also good at barking orders at people. His coworkers were initially, and annoyingly, surprised that he could be a take charge leader. Eddie wondered if it had something to do with his height, or the fact that he was gay. Sure, people can’t know someone's sexuality by looking at them, but he certainly fit the stereotypes so it was safe to assume, even without the rainbow flag pinned to his coat, that they knew. Either way, he was happy to put those people in their place.

Aside from his job, which was on the demanding side, he was also moving into Richie’s place. 

Eddie’s place was nicer, but they figured living in an apartment Myra didn’t know the address to was the better option. She called Eddie nonstop that first week, and if he didn’t answer, she left a voicemail. Getting her out of the apartment was a lot more difficult then he previously anticipated. So much so, it was a big factor in their deciding to live at Richie’s.

Myra actually refused to leave the apartment. Eddie wanted to call the cops because it was his name on the lease and his income paying rent, so she had no claim to it. But Richie calmed him down and said that would be making it a scene. Instead, he proposed that Eddie just take his stuff and leave himself, then take his name off the contract and stop paying rent. Let the bitch figure it out herself.

He didn’t get the satisfaction of humiliating Myra, but letting it go was the healthier option.

When he went to grab his shit, they had to time it correctly so as to not run into her. Eddie wasn’t afraid of her anymore, but she’s like a force that siphons off his energy and leaves him tired, cranky, and useless after an encounter. Truly, he didn’t know how he lasted that long in the relationship.

That’s how he found himself with boxes of his things piled in a corner in Richie’s Tozier’s living room, eating chinease takeout by himself.

He had two weeks to unpack his stuff and get rid of things they would have double in the apartment. Richie gave him the okay to donate whatever, except for a few sentimental things that he put down in a list for Eddie.

Within the first week, he had the kitchen and the living room done. The organizing and cleaning really appeased his OCD tendencies, and seeing his things alongside Richie’s made him happy cry a couple of times.

They are starting their life _ together _, as RichieandEddie.

It wasn’t until another two days when he was working on the bedroom closets that he found _ the box _.

After that first night they were together, they had had several conversations about sexual interests. Richie told him about things that he liked, and Eddie listed off things that he wanted to try. He was really excited, sex was a whole new world to him.

-

“Bondage, for sure,” Richie listed things out on his fingers.

“Who do you like bound? You or your partner?” They were sitting on the sofa and Eddie was straddling his lap, staring at him with big, curious eyes.

Richie couldn’t help himself and gave him a long kiss before answering. “My partner usually, but I’d definitely let you tie me up, Spaghetti. Hell, I’d let you do just about anything to me.”

Eddie smiled, thoughts racing at the possibilities. “Keep going, I wanna know what you’ve tried and liked.”

“Okay, mmm… mild impact play stuff… Like spanking,” he was quick to explain when Eddie furrowed his brow in confusion. “Hair pulling, I _ love _ that shit.” He pointed a warning finger at Eddie, “be careful with that one, that’s a powerful one.”

Eddie smirked. Richie was playing a dangerous game.

“I’ve tried sensory deprivation stuff, that was cool. It heightens your other senses… oh, and role play,” he gave him a coy smile.

-

Eddie rummaged through the box. There was rope, some sturdy looking handcuffs that Eddie gave a good tug. When they didn’t give he nodded in approval. _ Duct tape? _ Eddie threw that over on the desk, _ that’ll rip out hair and can be easily broken if you apply force at the right angle. Richie, you sloppy bitch. _ He shook his head fondly.

There were two bottles of lube, a vibrator, which was small and pink, Eddie thought it was really cute, two dildos, both different sizes and... _ what the fuck? _

Eddie moved over a couple dirty magazines, featuring both men and women, and grabbed a Polaroid of himself at 17. He was looking over his shoulder at the camera angrily. _ Why the fuck would Richie put this in here? _

He remembered when Ben took it. They were at the Barrens and he had said something snarky to Bev, so she called him a bitch and lovingly tackled him into the grass. She tickled him until he gave in and apologized, although he barely managed it through the laughing.

He had grass stains on his back and… _ ooooohh. _ In the struggle, Eddie’s shorts had ridden up and his ass was basically coming out of the bottom of his shorts. It’s a pretty compromising photo. _ That’s what Richie was looking at _. The idea that Richie held onto this for over a decade and gotten off to it at least once before to have been put in this box made Eddie hot and bothered.

“Fuck, Tozier. You really know how to make a guy feel special.” He genuinely meant it.

There were a couple costumes in the box and Eddie laughed at all of them, except one. There was a cop, a Princess Leia but not the metal bikini, the white dress looking thing so it took Eddie a moment to figure out what it was. _ What a weirdo, even _ I _ consider Leia hot in Return of the Jedi _.

The last costume made Eddie pause. Out of all the ones he could have gotten… he chose this...? This can’t be a coincidence. Eddie bit his lip and ran to the newly organized bathroom. He grabbed some lotion and got himself of embarrassingly quick.

Gears started turning in Eddie’s head. He was going to give Richie a spectacular welcome home.

-

It’s a good thing Eddie was excited and anal enough to prepare everything in advance, because otherwise, Richie getting home early would have ruined the surprise.

He had already set the table, lit candles and put dinner in the oven. He put on the blue, fitted slacks he knows Richie loves, a maroon sweater and some fuzzy socks. He was running and sliding around the kitchen floor to kill time when he heard a key in the door.

Eddie was a little alarmed because he didn’t expect Richie for another hour. But when he saw messy black hair and glasses, he jumped on the figure. Richie had just enough time to drop what was in his hands and catch his boyfriend.

“Richie! You’re here!”

“Hey, baby,” Richie wasted no time in kissing Eddie and slipping his tongue into his mouth. _ Is it weird to miss the taste of someone? _ He thought absentmindedly. That is, until Eddie fisted his hair and pushed his tongue into Richie’s mouth, making loud, hot, wet sounds and groaning softly. They were just kissing but there was so much desire in it that he had to kick his stuff out of the way of the door and push it closed because this felt like rated R content.

Eddie started sucking on his tongue and his knees got a little weak.

Eddie mentally high fived himself. In Richie’s absence he did a lot of research on sex related stuff. He didn’t want to feel like the blushing virgin all the time, and he really wanted to impress Richie.

Eddie pulled back enough to speak, but their lips were still brushing. “We have like 40 minutes until the food is done. Wanna makeout till then? You can tell me all about your trip over dinner.”

“Oh hell yeah.” Richie flopped them down on the sofa and actually got a chance to look around.

“Damn, Eddie. You cleaned everything, its looks _ amazing._” He took in the room and smiled. Then he fisted the pillow next to him on the sofa, “throw pillows? My munchkin has so much style.” Eddie giggled. He felt so happy he jerked his hands unconsciously to get some of the energy out.

Richie took in his outfit and gripped one of his fuzzy socked feet, “you are a true fashion icon.”

“Bleh,” he made a weird face.

Richie laughed, “what the hell was that?”

“I don’t know what to do with all this positive attention! It’s making me feel weird!”

Richie threw his head back and laughed harder.

Eddie huffed, not really annoyed, “well, how do _ you _ like it. You’re hot! Um, you have a lovely singing voice! You always know how to make me laugh!”

“Mmmhmm,” Richie gripped his hips and started grinding up into him. He made an exaggerated aroused face, “oh yeah, I could get off to this. Keep going.”

Eddie had to suppress his laughter, “you always win me stuffed animals at carnival games and I don’t know how, that shit is fucking rigged.”

Richie fake groaned and bit his lip.

Eddie covered his mouth when the laughter spilled out, “I love the way you interact with kids, they really look up to you. And you’re weirdly good at chess.”

Richie groaned loudly, “oh yeah, baby. Tell me how good my strategy is,” he bucked his hips up.

He rested his head on Richie’s shoulder and just lost it, laughing so hard he started crying. Eddie had one of those contagious laughs and soon Richie couldn’t help it when he started laughing too.

Eddie sat back up and when he caught sight of Richie he felt a pang of affection so strong it was actually painful. He didn’t immediately know what to say to express the feeling and get it off his chest, so his outlet became sexual.

He basically attacked Richie, biting his lip, pulling his hair and pushing his body against Richie as hard as he could, all in one swift motion. His eyes weren’t open, but he heard a gasp of shock before Richie melted into it and attacked back with as much vigor. He kneaded Eddie’s ass roughly and when that wasn’t enough, he unbuttoned Eddie’s slacks so he could slip his hands down the back of his pants and grip at the abundant flesh there. _ God, he has the best ass I’ve ever seen. _

Eddie ground down on Richie roughly and Richie growled into his mouth.

Eddie mentally scolded himself for not waiting for the scene he had prepared, then Richie made a really hot noise and he thought, _ fuck it, we can do both. _

Eddie hopped off his lap for a second and Richie made noises of protest and grabby hands at him. “I’m not getting cum on these pants.”

“Wait!” Richie stopped him, “gimme a little twirl, you know I love those. Humor me.”

Eddie was gonna have to get used to this, because Richie is just the type of person that drowns whoever he is dating in praise.

He turned around slowly and cocked his hip out, hearing Richie hum in approval, lowly. Eddie arched his back, slowly bent over and touched his toes, hoping that it was sexy.

Three seconds of silence was enough for Eddie to feel embarrassed that he did something wrong and he started to stand up when Richie roughly grabbed the hem of his pants and yanked them down his legs.

It’s a good thing Eddie shaved this morning because Richie immediately spread him out and started licking teasingly over his hole.

Eddie shakily protested, “wait, Rich… _ fuck _ , I… I wanted to… _ ooooh _ … do something for _ you _.”

Richie made no indication that he heard him. It took all of Eddie’s will power to pull away and turn around.

Eddie cleared his throat and kicked his slacks off the rest of the way, “I wanna do this,” he got on his knees in front of Richie and started unbuttoning his pants. Richie watched him with dark eyes. They had never done this before, Eddie fully going down on him. He was always worried about his gag reflex and he would _ die _ if he threw up in the middle of a blow job. But this was one of the things he looked into while Richie was away. Reading about techniques gave him the confidence to try.

Eddie pulled Richie’s dick out, noting that it was fully hard already.

_ Breathe through your nose, remember your training _. Eddie almost laughed at his private joke, and that would have been a mood killer to explain. Knowing Richie he’d probably think it was adorable.

He did all the things he could remember: focus on the head and the rim, use your hand for the length you can’t get with your mouth, go down as far as you can and stick your tongue out to make it feel like your going further, use a twisting motion with your hand, don’t neglect the balls, and absolutely do not feel self conscious.

The last one was barely an issue at all because Eddie wasn’t even through the first couple steps and Richie was a moaning mess. With each thing he remembered to try, Richie gripped his hair tighter, groaned a little louder. Eddie was so hypnotized by Richie’s obvious enjoyment he lost concentration many times and just did what came naturally.

He brought a hand up and played with Richie’s happy trail, when his jaw was sore he moved down and licked at Richie’s balls, he even had a little staring contest going at one point but he suckled particularly hard at the head and Richie closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure.

_ I won _.

It didn’t feel like long before Richie was groaning that he was going to cum.

Eddie tried a bunch of new things today, swallowing Richie’s load was not going to be one of them.

“Eddie! _ Fuck, _ look at you on my cock. God you’re so good at this baby, holy shit!” Eddie recognized the noises Richie was making and he was seconds away from cumming.

Impulsively, he grabbed Richie’s face with the hand that wasn’t working him and angled it down to look at him. He rested the head on his tongue and pumped him furiously while maintaining eye contact. Richie’s whole body trembled as he came, biting his lip, making obscene noises and intertwining his fingers with the hand on his face. Eddie thought it was beautiful.

He didn’t even get a chance to swallow before Richie pulled him onto the couch next to him. He tucked himself back in his pants and started manhandling Eddie closer as he laid across the couch, all the while yelling “WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN THAT SHIT? WHAT THE FUCK? WERE YOU LYING ABOUT BEING WITH A MAN BEFORE BECAUSE AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED I ALMOST DON’T BELIEVE YOU.”

Eddie cackled. “What are you doing, Rich?” He didn’t follow where Richie wanted him.

“Sit on my face, baby. I know it’s your favorite,” Richie grinned.

Eddie blushed so hard he actually felt warmth on his cheeks. Well, he’s _ right _.

He felt a little embarrassed getting into position but he reminded himself, _ don’t be self conscious _.

He was still wearing his sweater and fuzzy socks which Richie thought was goddamn adorable. He was feeling pretty wired after having the best orgasm of his life. Eddie was fantastic, but it was also the fact that it was _ Eddie. _ His Eds, his munchkin, his childhood friend, his one great love. Eddie could have batted his dick around like a cat toy and he still probably would have cum.

Normally, Richie is pretty dominant in bed in all aspects, but he learned that Eddie likes to be in control of this one so he props his head up on a pillow, throws his hands behind his head and shoots Eddie a salacious wink, ready to let him do what he wants. He pats his cheeks in a “come sit” gesture and Eddie laughs, looking more relaxed.

He turns around and backs up slowly, still feeling embarrassed but it’s forgotten when he feels Richie tongue moving inside of him. Just like all the other parts of Richie’s body, his tongue is long. Not as long as his fingers, but there is something delicate and intimate about being explored with a tongue and Eddie _ lives _ for it.

Richie’s big hands came up and and rubbed circles in his thighs. His nails were painted black today and Eddie was into it.

Soon he started moving back on Richie’s face, finding a steady rhythm and sticking to it. He would come quickly this way, he was already so worked up. When Richie reached a hand around and started jerking him off. It took about 10 seconds before he was cumming on Richie’s skilled hand.

Eddie ran and grabbed a wet face cloth, wiping down Richie’s face and then his hand.

“You’re so easy, babe,” Richie smiled fondly.

“Can it, trashmouth,” Eddie grumbled and blushed again.

Eddie slipped his pants back on and they laid on the sofa in each other’s arms until the timer went off.

Eddie pulled out the lasagna and garlic bread from the oven and brought it to the table. The caesar salad was already out so he just had to grab the dressing and they would be ready to eat.

They dug in and Richie told him about the shows that he did the past two weeks. People he met, great audiences they had, great venues they played, a new bass guitar he bought, prospects of other parts of the country they might be doing next.

Eddie told him about getting a new number so Myra couldn’t contact him, crazy cases he had come into the ER, all the things he did to rearrange the apartment, this guy that he had to shut down when he went to the park with Stanley.

That was a funny story. When the guy walked up and complimented him, asking for his number, Stan started berating the guy, asking how he knew Eddie wasn’t out on a date with him. They were sitting alone together and at one point Eddie had put his head on Stan’s shoulder so to passers by it probably looked like they were. Stan said he was an idiot and continued to insult him in that special, calculated Stanley way.

Richie roared with laughter. “Remind me to thank Stan the man for scaring away potential prospects.”

Eddie gripped his hand and whispered a simple, “never,” and shook his head, referring to there ever being potential prospects for him after this. Richie lifted Eddie’s hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss.

They cleaned up their dinner and Eddie ran to the bedroom to do something really fast before Richie got in there. After they were done washing the dishes and put their leftovers away, he took his boyfriend’s hand, leading him to their bedroom. He stopped outside and couldn’t help the excited smile on his face.

“There is a note on the bed, read it and I’ll be right behind you in a minute okay?”

Richie gave him a slightly worried look. “Rich, you are going to _ love _it, trust me,” Eddie gave his butt a little smack. “Go ahead.”

“Yowza!” Richie’s mood did a 180 and he quickly shuffled into their bedroom while Eddie headed to the guest bathroom.

Richie saw candles on every flat surface in the room. It gave it a warm, homey glow. He grabbed the letter folded on the bed and recognized Eddie’s tiny scrawl.

_ Wait for me here and just go with it. _

Well, that’s ominous. He was tempted to just go find Eddie because he wasn’t good about waiting for things, but he laid down on the bed and explored their new sheets. _ Satin, very nice _.

Eddie had changed into the outfit. He personally didn’t see the appeal of it on someone else, but he felt damn good in it, that’s for sure.

He approached the door and took a deep breath.

_ Here goes nothing _.

He entered the room while looking down at a clipboard. “Well, Mr. Tozier. I see you are in need of an annual checkup. Is that right?”

Eddie didn’t wear the cheap scrubs he found in the box, he wore his official doctor’s scrubs and lab coat with his name stitched into the lapel. Dr. Kaspbrak.

When Eddie walked in wearing his hospital attire, Richie actually gripped his head to steady his thoughts because so many flooded in at once. The first of which being _ FUCK, Eddie looks hot. _ The second being, _ what did he say? _ And then the situation finally sinking in and _ oh my god this is happening. How did he kn-...? _ Richie turned to the open closet to see, of course, it had been cleaned too. 

He almost clapped in delight. God, doctors are _ sexy. _He’s not sure if he developed the infatuation because of Eddie, but it was a safe bet. Although anyone being dedicated enough about something to go to school for it for 10+ years is hot in his book. Passion is sexy.

He couldn’t count the number of times he’s imagined visiting Eddie at work and doing despicable things to him, or vice versa. But because he works in an ER setting, which is always about 50/50 a high pressure situation, he actually felt guilty imagining taking him away from people that needed him. Instead, he’d imagined Eddie was something like a regular physician so he could get him all to himself.

Eddie must have made a similar sort of calculation, because people don’t go to the ER for checkups.

Richie cleared his throat, “yes, Dr. K. I have to make sure the money maker is in working order,” he ran his hands down his body.

Eddie pursed his lips, clearly trying to play it professional by being mildly surprised at Richie’s vulgarity.

“So, is there a policy against dating patients?”

Eddie faltered, “do you usually speak to your doctors this way, Mr. Tozier?”

“Only the sexy ones,” he leaned back on his hands and relaxed, actually smirking.

Eddie cleared his throat and pulled on his collar, trying to make it look like he was a little affected by what Richie said. The taller man was pretty impressed by the acting skills he was seeing.

“Well, first I’m going to start with your heartbeat.” He set down his bag and removed the stethoscope. Eddie must have brought medical supplies home with him, he really went all out. Of course, Richie knows Eddie is not one to half ass anything.

He went down the normal list of procedures, heart beat, respiration and lung inflation, eyes, ears, reflexes, push on the organs and check for discomfort. He wasn’t going to go as far as taking a blood sample or make Richie pee in a cup, because no.

“The last thing I have to check is your prostate,” Eddie pulled out some gloves.

Richie fanned his face, “Doctor K! On the first visit? What kind of man do you think I am?!” He spoke with a southern drawl.

“The kind of man who doesn’t want undetected prostate cancer.”

“If you insist, Doctor,” Richie put his feet up on the bed and spread his legs lewdly.

“Actually, policy is that you stand and bend over the table,” Eddie threw a paper hospital gown on Richie’s chest, “I’ll let you change into that. I’ll be back in a moment.” He watched Eddie exit the room, shooting him a “you can just stay here and fuck me” look, but Eddie smiled and left.

Richie snorted as he unfolded the patient’s gown. He should have anticipated Doctor/patient role play with Eddie would be as accurate as possible, because he actually knows the procedures, he’s a perfectionist, and this is his first time doing a scene. He probably thinks you have to make it accurate in order to fulfill the fantasy.

_ Suspend your disbelief a little, Eds. _

But he wouldn’t change a single thing because it was all _ so _Eddie, and he loved that boy with all of his quirks.

Also, Eddie might be onto something because all this anticipation was making Richie particularly excited.

He changed into the gown and stood by the bed, debating if he should get into position or not when Eddie walked back in.

“Great, you’re ready,” he put a bottle of lube on the nightstand and pulled on some disposable gloves. For a brief moment, the candle behind Richie illuminated his body through the gown and Eddie could see the shadow of his hard dick pointing up. He bit the insides of his cheeks to stop from smiling.

Richie bent over the bed, placing his hands down and turning to look at Eddie for approval.

“Here, put your front down on the table (bed),” he guided Richie to arch his back and rest on his elbows, then stood behind him, pressing his pelvis against Richie’s ass and ran a hand down his spine. “Perfect.”

This made Richie feel vulnerable, like he was on display, and he had to fight the urge to rub his ass back against Eddie. He heard the bottle of lube snap open, felt Eddie flip up his gown and then a cold presence at his hole. He couldn’t help but shiver.

Eddie rubbed circles into the small of Richie’s back, “try to relax, Mr. Tozier.”

When Eddie sunk his finger inside him, he let out a content sigh. It had been a while since he bottomed, in any capacity. He missed the feeling. Eddie found his prostate in about three seconds and probed it carefully. Richie whined and moved back on his fingers.

“Please, try to keep still. Is there any discomfort?”

Richie let out a breathy, “no,” as Eddie continuously rubbed his prostate. The Doctor hummed and started thrusting his fingers in and out of him, but maintained the angle so he shoved his fingers against that spot and made Richie see stars.

The raven haired man subtly gripped the sheets on the bed and whimpered a little. “Do you… _ uhh… _are you always this thorough in a prostate exam?” Richie managed to get out.

Eddie leaned over and whispered in his ear, “only for the sexy patients.” Richie shivered and took this as permission to drop the formality a little.

“Oh fuck, baby,” he dropped his head onto the mattress and spread his legs a little further.

“That’s it, open up for me,” Eddie was still by his ear and bit into the lobe. Richie leaned into it. There is a spot behind his ear that he really liked, he hoped Eddie woul-... _ yup, he got it _. Eddie was licking up the shell of his ear, then around it and when Richie cried out, he started sucking on that spot. When Richie started chanting quiet “yes”s under his breath, Eddie nipped his ear affectionately and went back to the spot.

Eddie added a second finger and Richie hissed in mild discomfort. “Would it make it easier if I were in the same compromising position?”

Richie lifted his head with half lidded eyes, “wha…?”

Eddie chuckled, “would you like to finger me open as well, Mr. Tozier?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Richie nodded eagerly.

He removed his fingers and guided Richie onto the bed so they faced each other on their knees. Eddie bit his lip when Richie ripped the paper gown off himself and threw it away. He took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s body. Thin, toned, pale skin, hair in all the right places.

He didn’t notice Richie lube up his fingers, but smiled when he moved forward so they were chest to chest. Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s back and slipped his hand down the back of his pants, placing a finger at his entrance. Eddie reached between Richie’s legs and located his hole again.

They pushed in at about the same time, clutching at each other for stability. Richie’s arms were longer so this position made it easy for them to reach each other and they just went to town. Eddie had three fingers inside him by the time Richie got used to two because he had more, and more importantly recent, experience with it.

They were groaning into each other’s mouths and finger fucking each other quickly.

Richie buries his face into Eddie’s neck. “Doctor, it feels _ so good _!”

They started doing the same wet, messy kissing from before and Eddie was beginning to sound really affected, moaning breathily.

“You know Dr. K, this is hot, but I won’t cum from this and it’s giving me blue balls that are quite painful,” Richie leaned in to Eddie’s ear, “how do you propose I alleviate the discomfort?”

Eddie reaches out to fondle his balls, “well, I can’t have a patient feeling uncomfortable.” He left open mouthed kisses up Richie’s neck. “You should fuck me, Mr. Tozier. Until you cum inside me.”

Richie growled and bucked his hips forward.

Eddie moved back and shucked his pants off, then went to lay on his back on the bed.

“No, no, baby,” Richie flipped him over and pulled him to the end of the bed, “policy is, you bend over the table and take it from behind.” Eddie moaned and arched his ass up, looking for friction.

Richie held his hips in place while he lined them up and pushed in deliciously slow. He watched Eddie’s hole stretch to accommodate his cock and then gradually swallow it up.

“Doctor, you’re fucking _ tight _, oh my god. You must not let patients fuck you often.”

“No, not at all. I just saw your huge cock and wanted it inside me so bad,” Eddie whined. “Please fuck me! Move, _ please please _,” he begged.

“Of course, Doctor.” Richie smirked and started moving relatively slow, not wanting to cum too quickly. But with Eddie in his little coat, begging to be fucked, and then growing frustrated and rocking himself back on Richie, it was getting too close too quickly. So he stopped moving and watched Eddie fuck himself on his cock.

He only got just over halfway everytime he moved down, and he looked so small, compared to Richie, when he was bent over the bed, and his ass was jiggling a little bit with each trust. Richie covered his eyes and groaned.

“_ Please, Mr. Tozier, fuck me hard. I want it so bad!” _

Well, Richie was going to blow his load soon anyway. Might as well give Eddie what he wants.

He leaned over and put his hand over Eddie’s mouth, “we can’t let the other patients hear you scream,” Richie reasoned evilly.

He slammed himself into Eddie, not going fast, but hard. Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head a little, and sure enough, he half moaned half screamed against Richie’s hand. The continuity of his moaning broken up by Richie’s hard thrusts.

“Shhhh baby, it would be a shame if the office were to find what we were doing in here. It’s almost like you want to get caught. Do you want them to see how pretty you are on my cock?”

Richie raised his eyebrows in surprise when Eddie groaned and nodded his head, so he pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“Then scream for me, doctor,” Richie purred in his ear, “tell me how much you like it.”

“_ RICH! It feels so fucking big! You’re a god! Holy shit! Yes! Yes!” _

Richie spluttered on nothing, eyes big with shock. _ Fuck, I’m about to cum. _

He fucked Eddie as fast as he could while leaving teasing little bites all over his shoulders, Eddie was as loud as ever.

He came hard chanting Eddie’s name. When the world stopped spinning he immediately pulled out and rolled Eddie over, not wanting to slow down his arousal. He was confused when the small man resisted and made noises of annoyance, until he saw that Eddie already came on the sheets and had obvious tears in his eyes.

“Good tears, don’t worry,” Eddie reassured him.

“Oh,good. Did you cum untouched?” Richie cocked his head to the side.

“Not unless you count rubbing up against the bed,” Eddie explained, a lazy smile against his mouth.

Richie cackled, “I got clean up this time.” He went and grabbed a washcloth, wiping himself off. Then grabbed a fresh one for Eddie.

He saw Eddie holding the bedspread looking disappointed, “we can’t dry clean these, I’ll have to wash them by hand.”

Richie leaned down and kissed his forehead, “no problemo, Eds. We can do it tomorrow.” He took the duvet from him and threw it across the room, then offered Eddie the washcloth. “I’ll go get blankets from the closet for tonight.”

“Oh yeah, I meant to ask. Why do you have so many blankets?”

“Pillow forts!” Richie yelled happily from down the hall.

Eddie chuckled and cleaned himself off. He took off his doctor's garb, blew out the candles, switched on the bedside lamp and dropped onto the bed. Richie came in and layered three blankets on top of himself and Eddie.

“We don’t need that many when you’re a human furnace, goofball.” Eddie pulled one off the bed and contemplated pulling another one off.

“As long as I cuddle you, I don’t care,” he pulled Eddie on his side and peppered him with kisses.

Eddie giggled and batted at him, “easy for you to say, your not sweating in the middle of the night.” Richie winked at him and pulled himself under the covers, then blew a big raspberry on Eddie’s stomach. Eddie squealed and wiggled away, “STOOOOOOP! RICHIE!”

They wrestled around until Richie got Eddie to lay on top of him and they settled down. He rested his head on Richie’s warm chest and closed his eyes, listening to his heart beat, feeling incredibly happy. Until Richie ruined it.

“Hey, Eds.”

“Hmm?”

“Eds”, he could hear the smile in his voice. Eddie lifted his head to look at him and he had a _ massive _ shit eating grin on his face.

Eddie figured it out the second he started talking.

“So, are we gonna talk about what you said dur-...”

Eddie tunneled under the covers and buried his head in Richie’s chest, “nope! Eddie isn’t here! You have the wrong number!”

Richie roared with laughter, trying to pull the blanket off him. “You dare hide from a _ God _!” he put on an incredulous voice. “I will find you silly mortal!” He started tickling the lump of Eddie under the covers, trying to get him to come out. 

“Nooooo!” Eddie wailed and giggled. He bit Richie’s chest and the tickling ceased.

“You little shit!” He heard Eddie make a little “oop” sound like he knew he was in trouble. Richie yanked the blankets away and Eddie was already looking at him like a deer in headlights, while also trying not to smile.

He wanted to laugh at Eddie’s playfulness, and he wanted to express how amazing the little comment during sex made him feel. It will fuel his ego for the next year alone, easy.

Instead he just gripped Eddie’s face and pulled him in for a long, soft kiss. “Wow,” Richie whispered. He tried to look as humble as he felt.

They stared adoringly at one another for a second.

Then, the troublemaker grin kicked back in, “you know, you don’t have to make anymore sacrifices to me. You already gave me a virgin,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie laughed loudly.

_ I’d spend the rest of my life with this idiot. _

Eddie reached out, bopping his forehead and turning out the light. He laid back down and inhaled Richie’s sent. Gun to his head, he couldn’t tell you what Richie smelled like, but he could identify it out of hundreds.

Eddie made the human equivalent of a purr when Richie started running his fingers through his hair, and smiled softly when Richie started to sing.

  
  


_ Whenever I’m alone with you, _

_ You make me feel like I am young again _

_ Whenever I’m alone with you, _

_ You make me feel like fun again _

  
  


He knew that this was Richie’s favorite song, and he’d heard him sing it many times. But now he was singing it for him and he felt like glowing.

  
  


_ Whenever I’m alone with you, _

_ You make me feel like I am home again _

_ Whenever I’m alone with you, _

_ You make me feel like I am whole again _

  
  


Eddie started tearing up and gripped Richie tighter. The overwhelming affection was like a swift punch to the gut this time, but he couldn’t fuck it away. So he took deep breaths to calm himself down, and just enjoyed being in love.

  
  


_ However far away, I will always love you _

_ However long I stay, I will always love you _

_ Whatever words I say, I will always love you _

  
  


Eddie sang the last line with him.

  
  


_ I will always love you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The referenced songs so far have been
> 
> Do I Wanna Know- Arctic Monkeys  
The Chain- Fleetwood Mac  
House of the Rising Sun- The Animals  
Feelin’ Good- Nina Simone  
Lovesong- The Cure
> 
> All are bops.
> 
> If you haven’t already, check out my fic “The Elementals”, it’s pretty lit and not getting enough love.
> 
> As always, tell me what you thought. It’s my fuel.


End file.
